Super Mario 64 DS
Super Mario 64 DS|スーパーマリオ64DS is an Video game remake of the 1996 Nintendo 64, platform game Super Mario 64, produced by Nintendo for the Nintendo DS handheld game console. The game was a launch title for the Nintendo DS, released in the United States and Japan in 2004; it was later released in PAL regions in 2005. Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development, who produced the original version of the game, first displayed the game as a multiplayer demonstration at the 2004 E3 (Electronic Entertainment Expo E3 titled nowrap Super Mario 64 ×4. In addition to updated graphics, the remake includes new characters, a multiplayer mode, and minigames. As with the original title, the plot of Super Mario 64 DS centers on rescuing Princess Peach from Bowser, with slight changes to accommodate the additional characters. Overall, the game was critically and commercially successful. It won video game awards, and received positive comments from the gaming press, that focused on elements of the single-player mode. The multiplayer mode and lack of analog controls used in Super Mario 64 were common complaints among reviewers. The game sold well in territories, was ranked on best-selling lists, and, as of March 2008, has sold 6.12 million copies worldwide. Plot The game begins with a letter from Princess Peach inviting Mario to come to her castle for a cake she has baked for him. Power-ups in Super Mario 64 DS take the form of special hats resembling those worn by Mario, Luigi, and Wario, and are available in some levels. Acquiring one such hat will change the player's character into the corresponding character. The hats fall off if the character is hit physically, but can be reacquired. Yoshi is able to start a level wearing the hat of any of the available characters. Another power-up item, the "Power Flower", provides each character with a different ability: Mario is able to float, similar to Super Mario World''s balloon item; Luigi becomes invisible and transparent, similar to the invisible hat in the Nintendo 64 version; Wario becomes coated by metal, similar to the metal hat in the original version; and Yoshi is able to breathe fire. Each ability is necessary to complete specific areas in the game. Other items include the "Super Mushroom", which increases the character's size and strength, and the feather, which allows the character to fly in the same fashion as in ''Super Mario 64. The game uses both of the system's screens to offer new options. The top screen displays the normal gameplay, while the bottom touchscreen can function as an overhead map and touch controls. The overhead map displays the current course the player traverses and displays item locations. The touch controls include virtual buttons, which rotate the top screen's camera angle, and directional character controls, which can operate with either the DS stylus or the player's thumb using the DS wrist strap. In addition to the single-player adventure, the game includes minigames and a multiplayer mode. Minigames are made accessible by catching rabbits in the main game. Each minigame use the touchscreen to play, and are based on different themes: racing, card games, puzzles, and so forth. The multiplayer mode uses the wireless Download Play option to allow two to four players compete against each other using Yoshi—character hats appear in the stage allowing players to transform into either Mario, Luigi, or Wario.